


I miss you, goofball

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Clem still has nightmares sometimes. (Drabble, post final season)
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead)
Kudos: 14





	I miss you, goofball

Clem still has nightmares sometimes.

They don't bother her as much as she'd expect. She understands why they come from time to time, why they will keep coming, but it's been a long while since she's been truly frightened by one. Unsettled, yes, but not frightened.

They are all about AJ, though.

Clem sees him trapped this time. Not an unusual nightmare. She has no idea how he got inside the collapsed building, but she can see him from a shattered window blocked by iron beams, how he's stuck and unable to move. He's alive but he's alone and she can see him but cannot reach him, cannot find an entrance, and of course there are walkers coming, stumbling through the wreckage and growing closer and closer to him, and he cannot fight because he's stuck. She feels her heart racing and she grabs at the iron beam, knowing it's utterly useless, knowing it will never budge, but she has to try, she has to be there for him, she has to hold him one more time, she can't leave him alone.

The walkers catch up to him. AJ doesn't move, and Clem can only think of the feeling of his little hand around hers. He's right there, he's right _there_ , she has to hold him, she has to feel his hand again, she _has_ to, he can't die, not her goofball, he cannot-

No.

No.

_No._

Clem wakes up.

There's light slipping through the gaps of the wooden plates and bars of their window. Dust dances and shines on the ray of light. It looks like glitter. Clem used to think dust catching light was magic dust and if she could hold it, it'd shine and sparkle in her hands. It never did, but it never stopped her from trying when she was little.

She has seen AJ do the same too.

The small recollection brushes the remains of sleep from her eyes and her body, pushing her up from the bed. She gets slightly dizzy from the sudden movement, but catches her grip quickly.

She still has nightmares sometimes. They don't scare her much anymore. Sometimes, she's actually thankful.

Clem picks her crutches and leaves their room, walking down the hall of their home. She knows he's here, outside, probably playing. He's not trapped or in danger. He's within reach. That's why nightmares are good sometimes. They're reminders.

Clem smiles. It's such a nice day today. The sky is bright blue, and the sun isn't too hot. AJ is playing with a friend, laughing out loud as they play tag.

"Hey! Good morning, Clem! Or rather, good afternoon," AJ corrects immediately with a grin when he sees her walk towards him. "Sleepy head!"

Clem giggles and walks closer. She drops one crutch and grabs AJ, pulling him tighly against her body and surprising the little boy, who gets all flustered for such a show in front of the other boy.

"Hey, Clem!" he tries to complain, only making her giggle harder. He's getting so big already.

"Come on. I missed holding you, goofball."

"Hey," AJ complains more vehemently now, though his attempt to free himself from her hug is only half-hearted. "You've hugged me just yesterday."

"Too long ago, goofball. Too long ago."

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in August 2018 I decided to write a fic for these two. I didn't have a plot, just a feeling.
> 
> Some days ago, I had a nightmare and woke up to soon hear a lovely sound. It made me think back on this writing-wish, even if - or rather, because - the circumstances between its initial idea and accomplishment are so ironically different.
> 
> Keep going on.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Disclaimer at the end but don't own Telltale The Walking Dead.


End file.
